All I Need
by inukag4eva2282
Summary: "As long as you stay by my side I'll be ok….You….that's all I need." When Tony come to Ziva's apartment in the middle of the night scared that he lost her, how will Ziva convince Tony that she is alive & not leaving? **LEMON**


**A.N I'm back! I'm so sorry guys! With finals and my dance recital plus the fact I had to pack I couldn't write at all. But now school && dance are over and we moved into our new house, so I should be able to post more! But sadly I've had major writers block. Well this story came to me when I heard this song on the radio and I couldn't wait to write it. This is my first lemon so I'm sorry if it sucks lol. Well to all my A Heart's Desire, Scars of My Heart, && Why? Readers chapters for these stories are in progress! I will post them as soon as I can && they are extra long as an apology for making you guys wait! This story is set after Pyramid. Well I hope you like this story! ENJOY! ^-^**

**Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS && Co.**

All I Need

Hearing a knock at the door Ziva got up from her spot on the couch and walked to her front door. 'Who could be here so late?' She thought as she got closer to the door.

Opening it she saw a very disheveled Tony standing in front of her. "Are you ok Tony?" Ziva asked in alarm as she let Tony in, shutting the door behind him. Turning around Ziva came face to face with her partner. "Tony-" she started to say, only for her eyes to widen when Tony's hand came to her cheek.

"I...I-I thought I lost you..." he whispered as he rubbed her cheek softly, looking at her like she was a ghost. Ziva was about to say something but Tony interrupted her. "When I got back, EJ said you were gone…and they couldn't get a hold of you... I felt like my world disappeared...I was so scared..."

Ziva could only stare in shock as Tony continued his rant. "It felt like Somalia all over...but...but this time I didn't know if you were alive or dead. With Somalia I thought you were gone and I was a lifeless corpse because it was my fault, the only thing keeping me going was finding the person who killed you and kill him..."

Tony continued to rub her face gently, looking like he was trying to convince his self she was really there.

"But...right after we lost you Cobb turned himself in...but he wouldn't tell us if you were alive or where you were... nothing mattered until we found you… at that point I realized I couldn't lose you again...I can't live without Zi..." Tony whispered. Ziva could see the pain in his eyes. Wrapping her arms around him Ziva pressed her head into his chest. "I am right here Tony, I am alive..." she thought of her words carefully, not wanting to worry him any more.

"I am not going anywhere, I am going to stay by your side." Tony's arms tightened around Ziva. "You're alive...you're alive..." he kept whispering, staring off into space.

Ziva knew there was only one way to make sure he knew she was alive. Grabbing his chin gently Ziva guided his face to hers and gently pressed her lips to his.

She slowly massaged his lips with hers and only a second later did he responded. She knew he needed this and she was willing to give it to him.

_Men go slow_

_You should stay another night with me._  
><em>Oh woahh.<em>  
><em>A one night stand is all I need.<em>  
><em>Just you and me.<em>  
><em>You should stay another night with me.<em>  
><em>Oh woahh.<em>  
><em>A one night stand is all I need.<em>

Tony's arms slowly wrapped around Ziva and pulled her to him. As they continued to kiss Tony's hands started to drift, rubbing up and down Ziva's body. Feeling Tony's hands Ziva felt her body set on fire. She moaned into his mouth as his hands ventured up her shirt and cupped her breast.

_Tell me how you like it baby. (Tell me how you want it baby)  
>Do you want it fast or slow? (Give it to you all night)<br>Cuz I get so excited baby, when you're taking off my clothes. (Damn)  
>Time and time again I done try to be the girl in your life.<br>Boy I know you're feeling lonely. (Not no more)  
>So if you want it boy, just come over boy<br>And I promise you won't ever wanna leave._

Slowly Tony started walking towards Ziva's bedroom, not breaking their steamy kiss. Removing her hands from around his neck, Ziva's hands traveled down to Tony's pants, unbuttoning them. Making it to the bed Tony placed Ziva down and climbed on top of her. As he kissed her neck he kept whispering, "I thought you were dead…..I thought I lost you again..,"

As he continued to assault her neck Ziva gasped out, "Tony, I'm right here…..I'm aliveeeeeeeee." She moaned as he started sucking on her sweet spot. "Tony…" she said softly as her hands continued their mission to take all of his clothes off.

_You should stay another night with me. (I just want your body baby)  
>Oh woahh.<br>A one night stand is all I need. (All I need)  
>Just you and me.<br>(Baby you) You should stay another night with me.  
>Oh woahh. (Only want you to stay until the morning come)<br>A one night stand is all I need.  
><em>

As Ziva took his shirt off, Tony took his lips off of her neck and pulled her shirt over her head. Looking down he saw that she was braless underneath. "Beautiful," he whispered as he bent down and placed his mouth over one nipple, grabbing the other one with his hand.

_Tell me how it feels, when your man don't please you right._  
><em>And tell me how it feels, after I take you on this ride.<em>  
><em>Oooo I got the remedy girl.<em>  
><em>I'll be your fantasy<em>  
><em>Girl, Imma kiss from your head to your feet yeah<em>  
><em>Satisfaction guaranteed. Woahhhh<em>  
><em>Girl I didn't come to tease ya.<em>  
><em>I just wanna please ya.<em>  
><em>Hope you like it.<em>

Ziva gasped as her body arched up, willing her breast into his talented mouth as he sucked and nipped away. She clutched at the sheets under her, hoping to anchor herself. Ray had never made her feel like this, it was always her that did the work, not him. As Tony switched to the other nipple his hands went to her pants, pulling them and her underwear clear off.

"Tonyyyyyyyy!" Ziva screamed as her first orgasm went through her. Stars lit her vision as she came down from her high. Never in her life had she had an orgasm like that, they were always small and that one was a…flood. "Tony…." She moaned as he trailed his way down her stomach whispering, "Your alive, thank god your alive." All Ziva could do was nod as Tony's mouth closed over her vagina. Ziva screamed his name as he took her over once again.

_I know you wanna be loved  
>Maybe we can make some<br>Boy I think that you should stay  
><em>

After Ziva caught her breath she said in a hushed voice, "Tony," he looked up at her with a questioning look. Next thing he knew he was flipped over and Ziva was on top of him. "It's my turn," she whispered, her accent coming out more with her arousal.

_You should stay another night with me.  
>Oh woahh. (I just want your body baby)<br>A one night stand (night stand) is all I need. (With you and me) Just you and me.  
>(Baby you) You should stay (Ohhh) another night with me. (Stay until the morning come)<br>Oh woahh. (Stay until the morning come)  
>A one night stand is all I need. (Ohhh)<br>_

Tony's hands immediately went to Ziva's hair as she took off his pants and boxers. Placing her mouth on his penis she took him in, licking and sucking and blowing as Tony relished in the pleasure. Kissing her way back up his chest, Ziva placed a long and hot kiss on his lips, whispering in between them. "See, I'm alive Tony. I'm not going anywhere." Tony only mumbled in agreement as he ran his hands up and down her body.

_Baby, he ain't treating you right.  
>And I know he ain't hitting it right.<br>That's why you need me in your life baby.  
>Come here. Let me kiss on your neck<br>Down to your chest.  
>To your navel<br>All over all the way  
>So stay here another night<br>_

Flipping her back over where he was on top Tony whispered, "I've wanted this forever," Causing Ziva's eyes to widen, then glaze over with lust as his hands rubbed her breast. "I'm never going to let you go again," he whispered as he kissed her firmly on the lips. "I love you too much," he finished as he entered her causing her to gasp. Tony held still for a second, until he felt her hips press into his. "Tony," her strained voice came out as she clutched his shoulders. "Fuck me," she looked at him straight in the eye, "Now,"

Tony didn't need to be told twice. Crashing his lips to hers he started to pound into her, her moans, groans, and screams being muffled by his mouth. Her nails dug into his back as she wrapped her longs legs around his waist. As Tony continued his broke his lips away from hers and started to kiss her everywhere he could; her lips, neck, hair, eyes, cheeks.

"I promise to never let you get captured again; I'll never let you out of my sight." Tony said as his stomach began to tighten, he knew Ziva was feeling the same way too.

"Promise to never leave me." He whispered as they both got close. "Promise…"

_You should stay another night with me  
>A one night stand is all I need<em>

As another orgasm went through her Ziva yelled, "I promise!" Soon after her Tony came, falling on her. Ziva sighed at the weight, she actually didn't mind being on the bottom with Tony. His weight was a comfort. After a couple seconds Tony wrapped his arms around Ziva and pulled her flush against him. Ziva laid her head on his sweaty chest as Tony ran one hand through her hair, leaving the other one around her waist.

"I…..can't…." Tony started to say, causing Ziva to look up. "What Tony?" Tony looked at the window as he whispered, "I can't do this anymore…..these…..these one night stands…" He turned and looked into Ziva's eyes. "I want this to be more then that. I _need_ this to be more then that…"

Ziva's eyes started to water, "Tony….I do not know what to say…" "Just say yes…" Tony whispered, "Just tell me you want this to be more too." Ziva sadly smiled, "Yes…I do…" Tony's body shuddered with relief as he pulled her close again. He kissed the top of her head. "I love you Ziva." Ziva felt warmth spread through her body at his confession. Wrapping her arms around him, she kissed the area right above his heart and whispered, "I love you too."

A smile came to Tony face; here Ziva was in his arms. Here she was alive and telling him she loved him too. Tightening his arms around her even more Tony whispered, "As long as you stay by my side I'll be ok….You….that's all I need."

**A.N Well I hope you liked it! Please review && tell me what you think! ^-^**


End file.
